Dirty Dancing
by Alison Took
Summary: Set in AU. Arwen visits on holiday with her family where she meets Aragorn. If you've seen Dirty Dancing you'll know what happens sort of. FIrst fic. Please review and be nice :)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR.  My sister would love to own Legolas and Haldir.  I want Pippin!

This is my first fanfic so would you please review. I am the little sister of GameliaPennlainiel she the author of Spirit: For The Love of Haldir and The Full Monty.  See ya!

Chapter 1

A young raven haired maiden looked gloomily out of the car window, as her twin brothers were punching and arguing with each other in the seat beside her.  Her mother had the window down as the wind was blowing her dark hair into her face as she read a book, and her father was keeping his eye on the road as his hair kept going into his face which was annoying him.

"Celebrian dear! Will you please close the window?" Elrond asked nicely as his wife had a look on his face to say 'why?'.  "You see dear I can't concentrate on driving if my hair keeps blowing into my face and it is quite annoying to keep fixing it."

Celebrian closed the window as she fixed her hair and went back to reading her book.

"Thank you!" Elrond said relieved that he didn't have to keep fixing his hair anymore.

"Dad?" Elladan and Elrohir said in an annoying tone.

"What?" Elrond asked suspiciously.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Elladan and Elrohir kept saying repeatedly.

"Dad! Tell those two to shut up." Arwen complained.

"No! We are not there yet and will you two be quiet!" Elrond scolded as the two boys went back to hitting each other.

"Why must brothers be so annoying." Arwen thought

"Arwen honey! Would you like to read one of my books.?" Celebrian asked her daughter.

            "Yes mama." Arwen answered as her mother handed her one of her novels which was called 'Do What He Does To Get His Love'.

            "Interesting title" Arwen said.

**            "What's interesting?" Elladan asked.**

**            "Yeah!" Elrohir questioned.**

**            "Nothing! You wouldn't like it." Arwen explained.**

**            Elladan snatched the book out  of Arwen's hand.**

**            "Give it back! Its Mom's" Arwen exclaimed.**

**            "Aw! Lovey dovey mushy stuff! Arwen's going soft!" Elrohir said in a patronizing tone.**

**            "I'm more soft hearted than you." Arwen hissed**

**            "We're so scared……"Elrohir and Elladan said trying to annoy Arwen.**

**            "Give it back boys! It's one of my favourite books." Celebrian scolded.**

**            As Elladan handed the book back to Arwen , Arwen snatched it out of his hand and stuck her tongue out at them.**

**            "Thank you brother!" Arwen said cheekily.**

**            The twins sat back in a huff that they didn't win their little squabble, as Arwen looked at the book that her mother had gave her to read.**

**            She opened the book and looked at the two people, she looked at the man who had a masculine stubble with light brown hair.  Arwen grabbed the top of her mother's seat and showed her the picture and spoke.**

**            "The man's quite handsome ain't he Mom?" **

**            "Yes he is quite handsome you've got good taste dear!" Celebrian explained to her daughter.**

**            "Mom! Are we handsome?" Elrohir asked.**

**            "Not as good looking as the man in this book! I would say you both are as ugly as mules.   No! no! That's an insult to mules." Arwen told them trying to be smart as both of her parents laughed at the comment.**

**            "Talk about yourself Arwen! You haven't had a boyfriend in years." Elladan hissed.**

**            "Oh you kids! You two boys  are handsome as a princes and you Arwen are as pretty as a butterfly." Celebrian told her adolescent children.**

**            Arwen sat down again and settled down to read and her brothers began to fight and argue again as they all grew closer to their destination.**

**That's the end of that chapter! So please review as this is my first fanfic okay! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR.  My sister still wants Haldir and Legolas and I still want Pippin! And thanx for the reviews I got 2 on my first day and I have four altogether, I'm so happy.  Thank you! You are so nice. 

*All paragraphs or sentences marked with a star were written by my sister, GameliaPennlainiel.

**Chapter 2**

**            It was mid-afternoon when they arrived at a little forest which had lush blooming trees with flowers surrounding them and there looked like there was a little village in a clearing with loads of little cabins in which they were staying for the summer.**

**            Suddenly Arwen saw a man around five foot nine to six foot walking over to them in a dark green suit with matching hat and had a very strange shaped walking stick.**

**            "Welcome to Edoras Camp! My name is Gandalf Grey." the man said politely.**

**            "Thank you! We are the Evenstars. This is my wife Celebrian." Elrond told.**

**            "Nice to meet you!" Celebrian said.**

**            "Charmed." Gandalf exclaimed.**

**            "The twins Elladan and Elrohir." they just nodded their heads civilly. "And my beautiful daughter, Arwen." as Arwen waved at him respectfully.**

**            "And what's your name sir?" Gandalf asked.**

**            "Oh sorry! Its Elrond."**

**            "Very nice to meet you all and would you please go to our Home Cabin and sign our guest book and I'm sure someone will escort you to your cabins." Gandalf explained.  **

**            They all made their way to the Home Cabin and signed the guest book.**

**            "Arwen! Do you want a cabin on your own?" Celebrian questioned.**

**            "Yes!" Arwen said abruptly.  "I'm not sharing a cabin with those two all summer."**

**            When they were done a young man called Faramir carried their bags to their cabins and left them inside.**

**            "Good day! Have a nice stay!" Faramir told Arwen.**

**            "You're a poet and you didn't even know it." Arwen rhymed.**

**            "I'm a poet! But I'm a bag boy!" Faramir said confusedly ( I just made him a little dim just for fun )**

**            "Never mind!" Arwen said as she closed the door.  "Ahh! No brothers to annoy me and I can do what I want in here".  She opened a window turned on the radio and began to dance.**

**Elsewhere**

**A young boy with long blonde hair came out of a quite large cabin wearing a red bandana, dark blue shirt, a pair of black addidas trousers with them tucked into a pair of leg warmers and a pair of red sneakers.**

**            Then he heard some music and began to dance along.**

**            "Woo hoo! someone's got music on!" the young boy yelled.**

**            The boy danced as he walked along to his cabin then he saw Arwen dancing in her bungalow.**

**            "Woo hoo! Shake it girl!" he yelled yet again.**

**            Arwen heard the young boy cheering her on to keep dancing.**

**            "Arghh! You saw me dancing! Go aw…….Legolas!" Arwen gasped. **

**            "Arwen!…….I haven't seen you in years!" Legolas exclaimed.**

**            "It's only been a year.  You left High School a year ago." Arwen explained.**

**            "You need dancing lessons. They were nice moves but you still need them." Legolas said rudely.**

**            "Hey!" Arwen scolded.**

**            "I forgot how angry you can get………! Ahh! I got to go now! Bye!." Speaking at the speed of light and zoomed off out of sight.**

**            "He forgets very easily! I forgot about that!" she sighed and began to unpack.**

**            Suddenly she heard a knock on the door and it opened.**

**            "Leggy!" Arwen spoke.**

**            "Have you calmed down yet." Legolas asked.**

**            Arwen gave him a look that said 'yes', but suddenly heard someone yell.**

**            "Leggy! What the hell are you doing in that cabin! You don't know anybody in that cabin!" a teasing voice yelled.**

**            "Oh shut up Boromir! It's one of my friends from High School!" Legolas explained.**

**            "Who's Boromir?" Arwen asked.**

**            "He's a dancer! Just like me." Legolas told her, * nudging her in the ribs he whispered, "He's about as graceful as an elephant though…And looks like one!" They both laughed as a man began walking over to him wearing black trousers and a black vest.  His velvet hair glistened under the afternoon sunlight hanging low framing his face, a forest of stubble upon his chin and meaningful eyes. ***

**            "Buh!" Arwen stuttered.**

**            Leggy was waving his hand in front of Arwen's face to get her out of her trance.**

**            "Earth – to- Ar-wen!" Leggy yelled.**

**            Boromir was laughing and he finally tumbled to the ground because he was hurting himself giggling.**

**            "Aragorn! I think she's got a crush on you!" Boromir laughed out.**

**            Aragorn put his large finger under her chin and announced.**

**            "You haven't got a half good looking friend here Legolas"**

**            Arwen blushed.**

**            "At last someone who calls me by my real name!" Legolas said abruptly.**

**            "Leggy! Leggy !Leggy!" Boromir teased.**

**            "Will-you-stop-calling-me-that!" Legolas shouted as he ran after Boromir. **

**            Aragorn and Arwen laughed at their childish behaviour.**

**            "Better go and stop this before it gets nasty! Bye!" Aragorn stated.**

**            Arwen waved as he said goodbye and sighed at how handsome he was as she went inside out of sight.**

**That's the end of chapter two and my big sister gave me some better words to use innit so see ya and Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**P.S*If you have read the Full Monty or Spirit: For The Love Of Haldir by my big sister and it will end soon "sniff" you should read it and review and if you want a sequel e-mail me and I'll start a petition and show it to my sis.                        **


	3. Chapter 3

Do not own LOTR

I AM SO SORRY THAT I WAS UNABLE TO UPDATE MY STORY, I FEEL SO GUILTY. I WAS IN MY SECOND YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL IN 2002 AND NOW I'M DOING MY AS LEVELS.

I MAKING A PROMISE THAT I WILL CONTINUE MY STORY FOR MANY WHO WERE FNS OF IT. ESPECIALLY AVALON WHO TRIED TO E-MAIL ME- SORRY BUT MY E-MAIL WAS SHUT DOWN BUT ITS BACK UP NOW.

ARWEN, ARAGON AND LEGOLAS WILL BE BACK IN DA SUMMER WHEN I GET MY EXAMS DONE.

ONCE AGAIN I AM TERRIBLY SORRY!


	4. Chapter 4

**Dirty Dancing**

Chapter 4 

**Ooooooohhhhhhhhh! I'm so excited! I'm updating after starts counting on fingers and toes nearly four years! Oh my God! Well I was thirteen when I wrote that and now I'm a seventeen year old who eligible to drive but hasn't got her provisional licence yet! Cringes!**

**Well here it comes the next chapter in Dirty Dancing! I promised you all I would update this summer and I kept my promise! Starts boogieing in swivel chair.**

**I don't own any of them; so don't sue your pants off!**

**It comes at last! is done in sing song voice**

**Arwen sat at her vanity mirror and began to brush her hair. Her father had planned to have dinner at the open manor at the top of Lily Hill, and had asked them all to dress up for the occasion.**

**Her mother had chosen what she should wear, nothing to fancy, but yet nothing too showy she always said. She never really got to wear what she wanted; her mother was always there by her side or either looking over her shoulder. She was suffocating her, but yet her mother was her best friend. They shared the same interest in books and their personalities were exactly the same, which made them get along like a house on fire. Suddenly Arwen frowned. There was always one thing that she and her mother never had the same interest in……………. and that was men. Her mother liked the clean cut and intelligent kind, just like her father, but her, she liked the rugged kind, with a tough exterior and tough interior. She suddenly began to reminisce about the man she had met just hours ago, who went by the name of Aragorn. She sighed when suddenly there was a knock at the door.**

"**Who is it?" she asked.**

"**Are you ready to go Arwen? Its time to head up!" Her father said through the door.**

"**Just a minute" she yelled, as she slipped on her shoes and checked her make up in the mirror.**

**She opened to reveal her father standing in an onyx black suit with a grey shirt and matching black tie. He smiled at her and headed in the direction of her mother.**

**Arwen followed and found her brothers Elladan and Elrohir wrestling in the dirt in their good suits. Arwen couldn't think of how she could be cursed with two of the worst brothers in the world. She kicked them, ushering them to get up. They just stuck their tongues out at her and ran for their mother.**

Open Manor 

**The Evenstars arrived at their destination and went in search of a suitable table. Once sat, the boy who had helped them with their suitcases earlier that day came to take their orders.**

"**Hello again!" The young boy smiled "May I take your order for this evening, ladies and gents!"**

" **Hmm, you weren't this bright when I talked to you earlier today! You were a little bit dim if you don't mind me saying it!" Arwen questioned.**

"**Yeah, I know! I have this thing were I'm dim in the day and a lot brighter in the nighttime!" the boy replied.**

"**Are you sure its not just sunstroke and the sun just hasn't got to your head?" she questioned again.**

**The boy shrugged his shoulders and said, "Whatever it is I don't really care. It just makes me, me!"**

**Arwen smiled and made her order, as did the rest of her family. It wasn't long till the food had arrived at their table and everyone began to dig in.**

"**What a delicious meal!" Celebrian praised " and what lovely service we received. What a lovely boy that boy was!"**

**Elrond nodded in agreement, as he sat reading the wine list on the table. Beside him sat the impenetrable twosome of doom aka her twin brothers, Elladan and Elrohir, who were sitting flicking bread at unsuspecting peoples heads. Arwen shook her head at her little brother's childish behaviour; she just hoped that she wasn't like that when she was fifteen.**

**Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned around to see Legolas smiling broadly from ear to ear.**

"**Hi Legolas! What are you doing here?" Arwen asked.**

"**Just looking for Faramir! His brother wants to dunk him in the lake for his birthday! Its gonna be so much fun!" Legolas explained "Hey, do you want to come?"**

"**Oh no, I shouldn't!" Arwen refused.**

"**Aragorn will be there!" Legolas said in a cooing voice "with every bit of stubble in place!"**

**Arwen blushed and turned to her father to smile at him.**

"**Daddy!" Arwen cooed " you remember Legolas from High School right?"**

**Elrond looked up to see the lad standing behind his beautiful daughter.**

**Elrond cleared his throat and said " Yes, indeed I do! You were the one who streaked at your Senior Prom with only legwarmers on your ankles. You always had a thing for legwarmers!"**

**Legolas blushed and looked at Arwen who was giggling.**

"**Well, Legolas is inviting me to go on a walk around the lake" Arwen asked sweetly "can I go? Please daddy?" Giving her father puppy dog eyes she couldn't refuse.**

"**Ok, Arwen! As long as there is no streaking from this boy!" Elrond teased as he pointed at Legolas.**

"**I did not do that streak on my own accord! Haladir dared me!" Legolas replied in a huffy voice.**

**Arwen giggled and dragged him to find Faramir, who was sitting by the bar rubbing his hands on his tea towel.**

"**Hey, Faramir!" Legolas said cheerfully, "Your brother wants to see you in the Tulip Path down by the lake!"**

"**Why? Is it urgent!" Faramir queried as he raised an eyebrow to the two.**

"**I guess you could call it urgent!" Legolas teased.**

"**Alright! I'm coming!" he told as he walked for the door.**

**Legolas started jumping in the air with excitement when Faramir wasn't looking and started to dance. Arwen attempted to calm him down before the boy noticed that he was being pulled into a cruel birthday prank.**

**Arwen and Legolas headed off behind him. While walking, Arwen just couldn't help but think of seeing that handsome man again, who went by the name of Aragorn.**

**A/N Woo Hoo! I am so proud of myself right now! I actually updated one of my stories! I really am sorry for keeping you all waiting for this one folks! Really I am!**

**I'll hopefully have the next chapter up by next week and we can see if his cruel brother Boromir dunks Faramir in the lake! Haha! And we will also see if our star couple will get it together or not!**

**I can't really tell cause I make it up as I go along and can't predict what happens folks!**

**Review Plz**

**LOVE Ali Took**


End file.
